Who Are You?
Who Are You? is the 3rd episode of Season 6 of Tough Enough. It is the third overall episode. Summary WWE champ Seth Rollins visits with the 11 remaining competitors, who learn that to be tough enough you must have great character. Chris Jericho and Renee Young host. Recap Another week, another elimination and a whole lot more drama. WWE Tough Enough began with a surprising departure. After deep consideration, Dianna decided that her mind was elsewhere and left the competition in the middle of the night. The next day, after a morning workout, the remaining 10 competitors received a visit from WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. The Architect, someone who knows a bit about connecting with the WWE Universe, explained the importance of creating a character. The coaches then detailed the character challenge, which consisted of the competitors picking outlandish characters from a hat, finding wardrobes to match and making their entrances as their designated personas. When it came time for the performances, the coaches crowned “Evil Intellect” Patrick (who used Lita's dog as a prop) and Giorgia, who played an "unpleasant" boss, as the winners. Elsewhere, small-town Sara Lee struggled to get into her “Queen of Mean” character, while ZZ incited a biting criticism from Billy Gunn for his comedic performance as an “American Hero.” Patrick, whom the judges asked to give his opinion on Tanner's performance as “Wildman Wayne,” flatly stated that he did not see the MMA fighter as a WWE Superstar. Back at the barracks, ZZ tried to defend his performance to Josh, Tanner and Patrick. Gabi, who had aligned herself with the now-absent Dianna, formed a new partnership with Sara Lee. But the tides really turned when Tanner took offense to Patrick's earlier criticism of his character work. When Patrick mocked Tanner for not being able to take his “own medicine,” the two erupted into a fight and had to be separated by their housemates. Back at Full Sail University, it was elimination time, as Hulk Hogan, Daniel Bryan and Paige reviewed the competitors’ latest trials. The character performances of Daria, Sara and ZZ had not connected with the judges, and they ended up in the bottom three. Each got a chance to repeat their entrance and plead to stay in the competition. The WWE Universe made their decision, and an emotional Daria was eliminated. Eliminated Dianna Dahlgren quit the show of her own accord. Daria Berenato was eliminated by the fan vote. Other contestants at risk of elimination were Sara Lee and Zamariah ZZ Loupe. Images Who Are You 1.jpg Who Are You 2.jpg Who Are You 3.jpg Who Are You 4.jpg Who Are You 5.jpg Who Are You 6.jpg Who Are You 7.jpg Who Are You 8.jpg Who Are You 9.jpg Who Are You 10.jpg Who Are You 11.jpg Who Are You 12.jpg Who Are You 13.jpg Who Are You 14.jpg External links * Recap * Who Are You? on WWE Network Category:WWE Tough Enough episodes Category:2015 television events